This invention relates generally to cutting tools and more specifically to cutting tools that are employed in the leather tooling art. Conventional hand cutting tools that are generally employed by hobbyists and others engaged in the art of decorative leather tooling typically comprise knife-like blades fixedly and permanently mounted within a holder that is adapted for manual operation by the user. These tools are typically employed to effect a predetermined tooling design or pattern by moving the tool over the surface of the leather work piece in accordance with that design or pattern. As the tool is so moved, the operator applies varying degrees of pressure upon the leather work piece, thus cutting the leather work piece to varying depths. A significant drag, created by operation of the tool in this manner, reduces the degree of user control and oftentimes results in inadvertent and accidental cuts. In addition, such tools are difficult to use because of the fact that they must be constantly repositioned by the user in order to complete a typically intricate tooling pattern or design. Because of the intricacy of most designs it is generally necessary to frequently lift the cutting tool off the leather work piece to facilitate abrupt changes in direction of travel of the tool that are dictated by the particular design. Use of these prior art hand cutting tools requires a considerable degree of manual dexterity, thus rendering them nearly useless to those persons who have limited use of their arms and hands.
The present application teaches a swivelling cutting tool that substantially overcomes the disadvantages of those fixed tools constructed according to the prior art. In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cutting tool having a shank portion and a bevelled knife portion is adapted for use in an electrical vibrating tool holder, for example. A sleeve member is positioned over the shank portion of the cutting tool. A spring is positioned between the sleeve and the end of the shank portion of the tool. The sleeve and spring are restrained by means of a shoulder formed at the end of the shank portion. The tool is held in the vibrating tool holder by tightening the chuck of the vibrating tool holder over the sleeve member. The shank and knife portions of the tool are thus permitted to swivel within the sleeve member .